<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your kiss by makkios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212444">your kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios'>makkios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Romantic Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe, it wasn’t just friendship after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted at @kushroo on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t a rare occurrence for you to place a soft kiss on Nishinoya’s cheek. A wide smile always decorated his features when you leaned in to place your lips on his skin, either when greeting or bidding goodbyes to each other, often when he did something for you or was particularly sweet.</p><p>It was a habit by now, to the point that not many people questioned it; the two of you had always been like this after all.</p><p>“Noya-san are you and (y/n) dating?” Hinata’s voice was as low as a whisper, after all, you were fast asleep on Noya’s shoulder. A slight tint of red covered his cheeks at the thought.</p><p>The both of you dating wasn’t something he had thought about very often. Every time the thought came up he buried it in the deepest part of his brain, opting for not dealing with the pinning and the hurt; the two of you were better as friends he had come to think.</p><p>“Uh- no we aren’t, we’re just friends don’t be silly Shoyo,” Tsukishima let out a scoff from the seat across, adjusting his glasses with a smirk playing on his lips.</p><p>“Come on Nishinoya we all know you two have a thing for each other, the way she kisses your cheek every time she sees you and you go tomato red, or how you just stare at her… longingly,” a small stutter fell from Noya’s lips. “Not to mention she looks at you the same,”</p><p>He felt you stir in the seat next to him, interrupting his sentence before he even started it. You rubbed your eye tiredly and took a peek at his face. He was so perfect in your eyes. You couldn’t help but lean in and plant a kiss on his cheek, mumbling a small thank you for letting you sleep on his arm.</p><p>Your head lulled back to his shoulder, Nishinoya’s face burning slightly and a chuckle left the boys around the two of you. </p><p>The court shined and glared at you, tensions were high around the whole team. Shiratorizawa heavy on their shoulders and their minds, especially a certain libero’s. </p><p>“You got this Yuu, go and make me proud,” you placed a kiss on each side of his face, his cheeks going red at your support. A chuckle left your lips as you asked him if he was okay, the blush deepening at your words. </p><p>“Yea I’m good, don’t worry about me (y/n),” a wide smile settled on his features. “I’ll see you after the game yea?”</p><p>The atmosphere was buzzing, you could see the determination in his eyes all the way from the stands. Your cheers kept him moving. </p><p>The realization seemed to settle in both of your stomachs as you locked eyes, the ball that Ushijima had spiked bouncing off of Noya’s forearms. </p><p>Maybe, it wasn’t just friendship after all.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>